Phantom X
by No.1 Tigger
Summary: A Danny Phantom- X men crossover, Danny failed to save his family and friends from Dan and was forced to leave town do to the fact that everyone thought he caused it, he ran away and encountered two people one name Magneto and the other name Charles Xavier, he chooses his side, later being reconnected to two of his lost friends, will Danny be able to keep his new friends safe?
1. Chapter 1, run away phantom

_**Okay here goes, a new story Danny phantom and X men crossover, first time doing anything with x men but it seems like a good story in my head so if it's not just tell me please.**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Run away phantom**_

_**Danny woke up one morning three nights after the accident to the sound of a mega phone saying, "Danny Fenton, this is the police we have a warrant for your arrest if you don't cooperate we will enter." Danny laid in his bed for a while then sighed and said, "It's about time I left, I don't want to be arrested or given to Vlad so I'll leave and see what else is out there." He got off his bed and without saying anything summoned forth his ghost half, the signature blue rings formed and traveled over his body changing his clothes into the hazmat suit. He looked at it for a while and said, "I'm thinking about a change but not now.**_

_**He flew out of his room and phased into Jazz's room, he looked at a wall as he passed and saw a large black cloth The Danny Phantom logo on it. He lifted it off the wall and saw that it was a cloak, he said, "Perfect, Thank you Jazz," He throw it on and admired himself in a mirror we he heard the front door being broken down he flew out of the house and headed away from town at full speed.**_

_**He landed one hundred miles away in an abandoned warehouse for the night, out of the shadows a man appeared and said, "Young man you are very gifted, my name is magneto and I would like to…" Danny said, "I don't care you have your business and I have mine just leave me be and I'll leave you be." Magneto said, "And what will you do if I don't?" Danny's eyes changed to an ice blue color and the walls were covered in frost he said, "I'll freeze your bones and throw you out the window." The man seemed to think better of what he was about to say he said, "Very well I'll be on my way." Magneto left and Danny prepared to go to sleep.**_

_**Danny changed back into his human form and his cloak changed shape it turned into a white jacket with a black DP logo on the back Danny said, "I'll have to get new clothes to go with this, but, AWSOME."**_

_**Six days later Danny was walking down the a street in his white jacket with black pants and a black shirt, when out of nowhere everyone one around him stopped. He looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one not frozen and man in a wheel chair with X's on the wheels rolled toward him he was bald, he said, "I would like to admit you into my school," but the weird thing was that he spoke into Danny's mind not from his mouth.**_

_**Danny asked, "who are you?" The man said, 'I am Charles Xavier, a mutant just like you.' Danny said, "You got your facts wrong, I'm no mutant, I'm half ghost." Charles said, "And how did you get that way?" Danny responded, "I entered a ghost portal that was inactive and it turned on while I was inside, combining a ghosts DNA with mine." Charles said, "And that turned you into a mutant. If you come with me I can help you advance your powers and help people." Danny sighed and said, "I have nowhere else to go so sure.**_

_**Danny followed Charles to a jet un aware that they were being watched, Magneto said, "You chose wrong boy. You will regret your choice soon enough."**_

Fades into black

_**Okay there is my first chapter, a kind of intro, how did I do.**_

_**Anyone out there willing to be my editor I would be very happy if you were. Thank you for reading my story, If you would like me to read one of yours please send me a link**_

_**TTFN**_


	2. Chapter 2, new school, new friends

_**Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy,**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**New school, new friends**_

The jet set down on a landing pad behind an older looking building, it was old and had a homey feeling to it. Charles led Danny to a door at the back of the large house while saying,

"This is the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, I would be glad to give you a tour but I am busy at the moment." He looked around and said to a women with white hair cropped short and dark skin,

"Storm would you mind giving this young man a tour of our facilities." She agreed and showed Danny around the school explaining what everything was and where he could find help if he needed it, they ended in a waiting area of sorts. Storm turned to him and asked,

"Is there anything you would like to know?"

"Just two things, why are you called Storm, and why does it look so normal here if this is a school for the extraordinary?" Danny asked. "That's my name because I can control the weather, and most of the students haven't arrived yet, they're still at their homes saying goodbye to their parents," She replied. Danny nodded and looked around, and then having thought he asked, "Where can I get a spare change of clothes?"

An hour later Danny had a room and three new sets of clothes, he walked around for a while getting a feel for the gigantic institute and what it meant for his future. He wound up in the large sitting room again and saw a couple kids sitting around a table, one of them, a red headed girl, saw him and gestured him over, while saying,

"Hi my names Emma, and these guys are Jack and Mark," She indicated two teens, Mark had blue hair and black eyes, he was about 5 foot and had a strong gripped hand shake, Jack had red hair like Emma's but his eyes were blue not green. He was around 6ft and his hand shake was gentler but still firm. Danny introduced himself and Emma asked,

"So what're your powers?" Danny stared at her for a moment and then asked,

"What powers?" Emma rolled her eyes and said, "You know the reason that you were brought here, like I have the power to control fir…" Jack snorted and mumbled,

"I wouldn't call it control." Emma glared and him and asked,

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Jack responded,

"I thought so, anyway, what can you do Danny?"

"I'm half Ghost," Danny mumbled.

"Speak up, some of us are hard of hearing." Mark said.

Louder, Danny said, "I'm half ghost, you know ecto-blasts, invisibility, going through walls, stuff like that." Jack jumped up and said,

"See Emma I told you that Ghosts were real." Danny stared at him then chuckled.

"WHAT?" Jack said defensively,

"It's nothing, you just acted like my dad used to." Danny responded. Jack asked, "Why did he stop?"

"Because my future-self became evil and traveled back in time and killed them." Jack laughed for a minute then realized that Danny was being serious,

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized. Danny shook his head and Mark said, "So what do you want us to call you? You know your super powers included"

"How about Phantom?" Danny asked.

Emma then said, "Almost but let's try Phantom X it has a ring to it and It will go with the logo." Danny agreed to this new nickname and continued talking and laughing with them for a few more hours.

Danny learned that Jack could use telepathy and Mark could control natural radiation to make objects with his mind. After they were done talking Danny headed to his room to think, he laid in his bed thinking for a while when a knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts he got up and opened the door. Emma was there she said,

"Dinner is ready in the Dining room, just thought that you would want to know." Danny thanked her and headed down with her talking about nothing in particular.

_**Chapter two done. special thanks to my editor, xXBookNinjaXx**_


	3. Chapter 3, first day of class

_**Okay here goes, next chapter of the Danny phantom and X men crossover, will be adding new characters, hope you enjoy, read and review**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**First day of class**_

One week went by and several new students arrived, as more and more people came Danny realized that he was used to everyone having super natural powers. He spent half the day in his ghost form and was surprised that he was okay with people knowing his story, some people gave him weird looks but other than that they acted like everything was normal. Danny was still a little suspicious about the schools intentions but was happy to be with his new friends.

"Classes start today, what do you have for first hour?" Emma asked, "English," Danny said,

"With who?"

Danny smiled, "Storm" Emma looked and him and asked,

"Why are you smiling?"

"I just don't see her being a teacher." He responded, Emma grabbed his schedule and said,

"And look here, training with Logan/ Wolverine, so their throwing you strait into there. Never seen a first year in there before."

"And how long have you been here?" Danny asked.

"Since I was four and burnt down my home." said Emma,

"Oh." She looked through his schedule,

"We'll be seeing you in class, I'll introduce you to Penelope during third hour, see you." She said as she ran down the hall and disappeared, Danny headed to his first hour he said hi to Storm as he entered the class, a bell rang somewhere notifying teachers that class had started. Storm started them off by having them read from books that she handed out, they were about a war.

Danny was completely enthralled in the story so he was surprised when the bell rang, he got up and collected his things, returned the book and headed out. A girl with pink hair in two ponytails and about 4 feet walked next to him and said,

"I've never known anyone to be that into a book in class, you must be one of those mutants, with the super brain, but they usually have a deformed part of them." Danny stopped and said,

"I'm half ghost, nothing else."

She shrugged then ran off to her next class, Danny was looking for Logan's class, he finally asked a teacher by the name of Beast, he was covered in blue fur and was wearing a suit. He led Danny down a hall, and down a set of stairs to a long white hallway, he was led to a door and into a large white room then Beast said,

"This is your class," and left. There were three others here in the room, a man wearing a biker jacket turned around and said,

"Put on this and prepare for combat.

Danny put on the protective gear and then transformed into his ghost half, changing the gear along with him it changed color. The armor was now white with neon green X's on the sides of the shoulders, from the usual red X's and black armor. Logan said, prepare, he stepped into the shadows that weren't there before and everything changed. The other three jumped to attack and approaching army of what looked like robots Danny said,

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Danny charged into the battle, he flew over the army and used his ice powers to freeze a few of them then he fell, a voice (Logan's) said, "No flying." Danny sighed then joined the others in a frontal assault on the army, the virtual battle lasted an hour, but they finished half an hour before the bell rang. We went over the battle and Logan gave us a series of exercises to do to work on our mistakes.

Next Danny headed to math with Beast as his teacher, they went over the lesson for the day and discussed some off topic debate then were allowed to do as we pleased. Emma led the pink haired girl toward me and said,

"Danny this is Penelope, Penelope this is Danny," Danny said, "We've met," she nodded and said,

"Greetings Phantom"

"To you too, so what are your powers?" Danny asked.

"I'm one of those super smart kids I told you about, the side effect was that I'm stuck in the body of a ten year old." Penelope said,

"So you thought I was like you because I lost my head in a book?" "Yep"

Danny smiled and said, "Thank you for the compliment." Emma was completely lost and wanted in on the conversation, they talked about random things as they finished their homework then the bell rang. They headed to their fourth hour and last class of the day history, the class was about the history of mutants and it was held in a theater like room with a lot of students in it. Danny almost fell asleep in his chair and was relieved when the bell rang freeing them from the class.

_**Okay there is chapter number three please review. Edited by xX**_BookNinjaXx,

_**TTFN**_


	4. Chapter 4, training

_**Okay here goes, next chapter of the Danny phantom and X men crossover, will be adding new characters, hope you enjoy, read and review**_

_**Phantom X**_

**Training**

Danny left the class and collapsed next to Emma and Penelope and said,

"I officially hate history." Emma and Penelope looked at each other as said at the same time.

"Why? It's one of the best classes."

"Training is the fun class." Danny replied,

"But the work he assigns is atrocious." Emma complained.

"It's not that bad, all I have to do is learn to fight with my ecto-energy verses my ice ability." The guy Danny had teamed up with during training heard and said,

"Though you and your ice ability saved me from being scolded by Wolverine."

Emma looked at him and asked, "Who might you be?"

"My names Brad, what's yours?" the newly named Brad said.

"Salamander." Emma replied with a glint of anger in her eyes. He stood up straight and walked away, Emma turned to Danny and asked,

"What ice powers?" Danny made a crystal out of permafrost and said,

"This is my ice power." He handed her the crystal and she expected it to melt instantly but it didn't she asked, "What kind of ice is this?"

"Permafrost, my teacher told me was basically dead ice, it's not supposed to melt." Danny said. She stared at it and asked,

"Can I keep it?" Danny nodded and started working on an English assignment. Penelope read a book and Mark did his math homework Jack and Emma talked for a while. Danny got up and said, "I need to do some things, see you guys at dinner." They said their goodbye and Danny headed to his room.

Danny laid in bed and mourned again for his parents then decided that he needed something to occupy his mind, he got up and headed to the training room. When Danny got there he put on the training gear and prepared for combat. He looked around then saw Logan at the door and he asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I need something to distract me and I thought that there was no better place to practice what you told me to then here." Danny replied, Logan nodded,

"Alright but you can never enter that world alone, it's not safe."

Logan pressed a button on the wall and said,

"This is a higher level than what you did in class today, it's more tests your strengths then your weaknesses, are you ready?" Danny nodded and they were transported to a war ridden landscape, there were ten very large robots, each one as tall as a skyscraper. Wolverine was in his own training gear he said,

"I'll take the five on the left, you take the five on the right."

Danny nodded and flew at the closest one on the right, he threw a beam of ice at the robot's left eye and then used ecto-energy to clog up its joints, he backed away from it and used his ghostly wail on the things chest. It imploded and the other four were defeated by similar means though he didn't use his ghostly wail again. He landed at the starting point and the room changed back to normal.

"That was an interesting show, come back here tomorrow at the same time and we'll go through the next course." Logan said. Danny nodded and headed to the dining room.

He was about ten minutes late and sat down between Mark and Emma, Mark was having a heated discussion with Penelope about how to build a robot that could use telepathy. Emma turned to him and asked,

"So where have you been?"

"I just got a personal lesson, and an additional class with Wolverine." Danny replied. Jack was sitting across the table asked, "You mean that you actually have five classes? Maybe Penelope was right."

"It's training in that weird holographic room, its actually kind of fun." Danny said.

Brad who was walking past said,

"You're crazy, in a week you will want out of the class, seriously, anyone who gets to attached to wolverine gets hurt sooner or later." Danny shook his head and started eating his food. After dinner they went back to the sitting room and started talking about some of the new freshmen, having completely forgotten that Danny was a freshman. After their talk Danny headed to his room and went to sleep, hoping that the next day might be more eventful, and not knowing that his wish would come true far beyond his expectations.

_**Okay there is chapter number four please review. Edited by xXBookNinjaXx**_

_**TTFN**_


	5. chapter 5, first mission

_**Okay here goes, hope you enjoy, read and review**_

Phantom X

First mission

Danny woke up before the scheduled wakeup call and walked down to the sitting room, getting a cup of coffee he sat down next to Penelope she looked at him and asked,

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I had a weird dream, there was this kid in a field playing with fire and that strange man who tried to talk to me once, what was his name?" Danny paused "... oh yeah Magneto, he was kneeling in front of the boy talking to him, the boy was upset, like something bad just happened."

"What time was it," Penelope asked, her attention switching for uncaring attention to stressful worry in a matter of seconds.

"The sun was just coming over the horizon, the boy was told to burn the field." Penelope looked out the window then ran off, looking scared. Danny followed her gaze, he saw black smoke rising not too far from the school, and he ran after her.

Penelope ran into an office with Danny right behind her she said to a man in a chair,

"Danny just saw Magneto talking to a mutant boy and convinced him to burn the grass field ten miles from here." The chair spun around and Charles Xavier was sitting there.

"Penelope you know what to do, take Danny and some of your friends to the destination and see if you can stop the fire, I'll send reinforcements just in case Magneto left anyone to stop you" He said. She nodded

"Danny come with me," and ran out the door.

They collected Emma from her room and found Jack and Mark in the sitting room, then Penelope led them to a helicopter and they were on their way.

"What happened?" Mark asked,

"I was right Danny does have high mental powers, his subconscious mind locked on to a place where energy was building up. He saw and heard what was happening there, Magneto was convincing a small child to burn the grass field over there," she indicated to the field that was almost engulfed in flames that was starting to burn a forest. "Our job is to stop it, Jack you are going to stay in the helicopter and use telepathy to bring water from the river over there and use it on the fire. Emma you'll weaken the flames, and Danny will use his ice powers to try and put out some of the fire. Mark can stay here and keep watch for the enemy."

Danny took Emma's hand and jumped over the side bringing her with him, he set her down and they started working on putting out the fire. As Emma weakened the flames by pulling its energy into her Danny used his ice powers to freeze the fire, then he melted it causing the fire to go out. Mark was using his natural radiation to throw load after load of water onto the fire helping Jack carry it. In no time at all the fire was out leaving burnt remains behind as the only evidence that there even was a fire.

Two men stepped out of the woods and Mark turned to Danny,

"Phantom behind you!" he yelled. Danny turned around and saw Magneto and Vlad approaching them.

"Danny you made the wrong choice, I'm upset about that because now you must pay for your insolence." Magneto said,

"What is Vlad doing with you?" Danny asked.

"When you refused to help me I found Vlad, whose powers are very similar to yours, but he was my last resort." He turned to Vlad and said, "Now put yourself to good use and capture Danny, do what you like with the rest." Magneto then left, leaving us to Vlad.

Vlad got ready and pounced, similar to the way a cat does. Danny was caught off guard by this approach and used his ghostly wail mixed with ice power by accident and caused Vlad to freeze midair then send him flying into the ground. The ice shattered and left a very beat up Vlad lying on the ground, running like a dog with his tail between his legs, he fled.

Five minutes later the group's reinforcements arrived, Storm and Wolverine walked into the field and Storm asked,

"So where's the little boy?" Danny pointed at a tree, and sure enough he was there hiding in the branches.

"I saw him climb up there in my dream." Danny said. Storm coxed the boy down out of the tree then set a course back to the institution.

"What was that attack you used?" Emma asked.

"I call it My Ghostly Wail," Danny responded. Mark then decided to join the conversation,

"I understand why, I heard it all the way up here."

"That was so awesome, I've never seen anything like it." Jack said awed.

"It was scary, like the pain and suffering of every person in the world." Said the boy, Jordon. Danny stared and said, "Wow that was depressing." There the conversation switched to a happier mood as they landed the helicopter

._**Okay there is chapter number five please review. Edited by the magnificent xXbookninjaXx**_

_**TTFN**_


	6. Chapter 6, new powers

_**Okay here goes, hope you enjoy, read and review**_

_**Phantom X**_

**New powers**

Charles Xavier was waiting for them when they landed, he said, "Danny could you come with me, I need to talk to you, the rest of you may have the day off just relax."

Emma walked up to Danny and said see ya later." Danny nodded and followed the professor down a hall.

Danny was lead back into that white hall was, they went all the way to the back, The Professor opened a large round door at the end of the hall with an X on it and inside was a large Dome room, with a platform extending from the Door to the center of the room The professor said, "This is where I will be training your new powers, we will first test how strong it is."

He went to the center of the spherical room and said, "Come over here, and we will begin." Danny spent the next three hours searching for specific energy build ups in the area. The moment that his mind started to feel taxed Xavier said, "You need a break and you're almost late for wolverine's training."

Danny ran out of the room contemplating what he had just learned, he now had the knowledge that he could use his mind as a power, but to what extent?

Danny ran into the training room and Wolverine said, "Your late, let's begin." Danny gave no excuse he transformed and prepared for combat as Wolverine increased the difficulty and pressed the button, he said "this one is a solo track, so you'll be on your own today." The room shifted and shimmered, now Danny was on a different planet, or in this case the moon, he looked up and saw the Earth high above him.

Danny charged up his ecto rays and looked at the approaching twenty aliens, they were each ten feet tall and armed with ten foot broad swords. Danny mumbled, "Solo, he said, this one will take some time."

Danny charged forward and slammed and ecto ray, that was an arched attack, it struck them all in the face causing them to stumble, Danny signaled one out and attacked, using a mixture of ice and a reflexive attack he hit it with a kind of ice lightning bolt freezing it instantly, his momentum caused him to slam into the frozen alien making it shatter against the moon's surface and the pieces floated away.

Danny spun around and was struck in the face by the flat of a large broad sword, he went flying, it took all that was in him to stop from flying away. When he finally stopped he spun around and charged at them inhaling deeply, when they were in rang he used his ghostly wail and turned two of them to dust, fried two of their brains and knocked the other five onto the ground.

One of them got up and attacked Danny as he was floating there catching his breath, Danny was thrown into a mountain and was buried in the ruble left behind. He got up and charged one of his fists with ecto energy and one of his fists with ice energy, he imagined two wingless dragons swirling around each other charging at an opponent and sent that image out with his energy blasts. The blasts swirled around each other slowly forming the image of two dragons the decimated the other five opponents and the simulation ended.

Wolverine said, "That was very impressive, never seen that before, but that seems to be normal for you doesn't it?"

"Well I was just acting on instinct and the Dragons were an experiment," responded Danny, he changed back to normal and said, "I should be going." Wolverine nodded and Danny headed to the siting room where he hoped his friends would be waiting.

Danny made it to the sitting room and sure enough they were sitting in their usual place, Danny sat down next to Emma and Penelope asked, "So what did Professor X want to talk about?"

"He just tested me for three hours on I'm not sure of what and then I trained with wolverine again," said Danny

Jack asked, "What kind of training did the professor have you doing? "

Danny said, "I sat in a chair and he led me through images and places asking how strong the energy of specific people was,."

Penelope asked, "Did he take you into that huge sphere room? Into the brain?" Danny nodded.

Mark asked, "What was your training with wolverine?"

Danny told them about his battle with the aliens and the weird powers he used, going into detail about what it was like. Brad showed up and sat next to Mark listening to Danny's tale.

Emma looked at the clock and said, "Its already time for dinner, come on guys, Danny hasn't eaten yet and we have classes tomorrow." They all headed to dinner talking about their day, Brad integrated himself into the group and even made Emma laugh, which wasn't hard, but she seemed to have a grudge on him.

_**Okay there is chapter number six please review.**_

_**TTFN**_


	7. Chapter 7, Danny the Enemy, The vision

_**Okay here goes, hope you enjoy, read and review**_

_**Phantom X**_

**Danny the Enemy? The vision…**

Six days later, Danny was sitting in Storm's 'writing studies' class reading a book on the first war between mutants when Penelope whispered into his ear, "The mutants win," Danny came back into the world of reality and looked around confused. He saw Penelope and sighed.

He said, "I know that, I've already read this one."

"When?" Penelope inquired.

"last night," Danny said as he looked at his desk as if guilty of something.

"You act more and more like my kind of mutant every day, but I haven't figured out what your deformity is." Penelope said as she smiled devilishly.

"I'm half ghost, isn't that considered enough deformity for you?" Danny countered.

"For now, but I will learn the truth, and you know I will," Penelope challenged as she snuck back to her seat.

The class ended and Danny went to his second class, Wolverine was telling Brad, "You need to work harder, and stop relying on your allies so much, one day you might be in a situation like this and be needed to help your allies, work on it." Danny walked in and heard Brad mumble a retort but didn't hear what he said. Wolverine saw Danny and said, "Phantom come here we need a real fight for these jokers, put this on," He handed Danny a suit and Danny put it on, The suit made him look like a robot.

The scene started and Danny and Wolverine were out of it Danny asked, "Where is the enemy?"

Wolverine said, "Today you are the enemy." Danny was pushed into the simulation and saw that Brad and the other two, were looking around.

He got an idea and said, "You fools, you are unprepared for me like all the rest." They spun around and attacked without thinking. Brad created hundreds of spears and launched them at Robo Danny, the blond haired one, Fredrick sent rocks flying at Danny and the last one a pink haired girl named Angel, made steel wings erupt out of her back and attacked.

Danny tried dodging the spears and rocks then remembered his intangibility, he went intangible and let the rocks and ice phase through him then Angle swooped down using here wings as blades, right as Danny became tangible again he dropped to the ground just barley dodging the blade like wings then jumped up. She was charging again and Brad and Fredrick were preparing to strike again, Danny let instinct take over, he transformed into his alter ego, completely changing this look, he charged up his energy and then made fifty copies of himself, half attacked Fredrick, half attacked Angel and Danny attacked Brad himself.

As his clones fought the other two Danny charged at Brad, Brad summoned a ice sword and Danny summoned a sword made of ecto energy with and ice core, their blades clashed and they jumped away for each other then almost instantly were lunging forward again. They kept trading blows then Brad looked at his allies and saw that they were in dire states he said, "I don't know who you are but you are in the way and I need to protect my comrades." A aura of pure ice surrounded him and he attacked again, this time each of his attacks had much more force in it, each strike made Danny retreat a step. Brad made one final swipe and disarmed Danny he put the blade to Danny's throat.

Danny said, "I yield, go save your friends." Danny took one step backward and vanished, Brad was stunned for a second then remembered that Fredrick and Angel were in trouble, he charged into battle with the fifty clones and fought with such ferocity that they were completely decimated.

The simulation ended and Wolverine said, "Brad you did well, you over powered Danny and saved your class mates, now I expect you to work harder.

Brad asked, "Danny? When did I fight Danny?" Danny stepped out of the shadows and removed the helmet that prevented them from seeing his face. Brad said, "Oh"

They were released for a job well done and headed to their next class. Danny told Penelope and Emma about the training after they had finished their work. Emma said, "Who thought that barbarian could hold his own against you in a fight."

Danny said, "It all depends on what he's fighting for." Emma nodded and they started talking about simple things until class ended. Danny was sitting in history of mutants class and staring off into space thinking, his mind wandered leading him away from the school. He saw an image, it was of Magneto and him, he was standing next to Magneto and Vlad in front of a large group of mutants they were cheering. Danny stood up yelling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone turned and looked at him, Penelope in the first row had a worried look on her face.

After class Danny refused to talk to any one he just went into is room locked the door and then closed off his mind from Xavier locking out everyone as he thought about the vision, now the one question I ask you is this, were they cheering for Danny becoming part of the evil side or becoming a prisoner, it is your choice.

_**Okay there is chapter number seven please review, the last sentence is addressed to you, my readers, will Danny join Magneto, become a prisoner, or fight to prevent the vision from happening? Your choice.**_

_**TTFN**_


	8. Chapter 8 The beginning of what?

_**Here's chapter 8, hope I didn't overdo it, but I'm going to keep increasing Danny's powers, if there are any powers that you want him to have or that you would prefer he didn't just let me know, and I won't get rid of his mental powers I'm needing them for a very important addition to the story.**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**The beginning of what?**_

Danny was woken up by a knock on the door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. A quiet voice behind the door said, "Danny? I need to talk to you." Danny got up and opened the door and saw Penelope standing there, he let her in.

She sat down on his bed hard and Danny sat in front of her on his desk chair he asked, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, laid back and said, "I got a call from my dad, he said that my mom was killed last night, I thought that that may have been what your vision was about?" tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, she held them back as best as she could.

Danny was looking at the floor felling her pain, he said, "I'm sorry but that's not what I saw…"

Penelope sat up and asked, "What did you see, you looked frightened?" she looked worried.

Danny stared at the ground burrowing a hole into the ground/ literally/ he said, "I saw myself standing between Vlad and Magneto on a platform high in the sky in front of an army of mutants."

Penelope sat up straighter on the bed, shocked, she asked, "You saw the future?" her voice was small, almost gone. She thought for a moment then said, "You shouldn't be able to see the future, but this glimpse tells of a future where either you are taken prisoner or even join the enemy, you're seeing a possible future. What will you do with this information?"

Danny shook his head and said, "I was planning to tell The Professor, but first I had to figure out what it meant, or even if I saw it, but the image hasn't gone away. I'll do everything to prevent it."

Penelope nodded and said, "I'll help you as much as I can, but I'll be gone for two weeks." She thought for a minute and said, "I have an idea, your mind is advanced like mine, kind of, so I think that this should work."

Danny asked, "What should work?" after she hadn't continued.

She said, "I'll connect my mind to yours so that we can communicate with me through our thoughts, so that if anything happens I can help you the best I can as fast as possible. And if I'm in danger you'll be informed just as fast." Danny nodded and she said, "Lean forward, now touch your forehead to mine and concentrate."

After a while Danny heard a voice in his head say, 'Danny can you hear me?' Danny responded speaking mind to mind, 'Yes, I can hear you,'

Penelope pulled away and said, "Now we should be able to speak mind to mind at any time, I should get going, see you in two weeks."

Danny said, "Ya, I'll see you then." Danny followed her to the door and said goodbye again as she ran down the hallway, he closed the door." Penelope turned a corner and ran into Emma, Penelope said, "sorry, I'm in a hurry, have to be on a plane home in two hours." Emma was startled by the statement and before she could say anything Penelope was already out of view.

In her mind Penelope said, 'Don't steal my man while I'm gone!' Danny responded, 'who's stealing your man? And who is your man.' Penelope squeaked and said, 'Nothing, no one.'

Danny chuckled and opened the door, standing in front of his door about to knock was Emma she said, "Hi, I was going to make sure that you are okay, you looked upset earlier."

Danny nodded and said, "I'm fine now, I was planning on getting something to eat, want to come?" Emma bit her lower lip and looked like she was contemplating something.

She said, "Sure, but you'll have to tell me what you and Penelope were talking about."

Danny agreed and they headed to the kitchen, Danny told Emma about Penelope's mother's death and about the vision, he skirted around the fact that they could now speak mind to mind.

After their meal they headed to their rooms and went to sleep.

The next morning Danny got up to the bell and headed to their spot the sitting area, Danny sat next to Emma. Sitting across from Danny was Jack and Mark, and in Penelope's place was the boy we saved from the field fire. Danny asked the Jordon, "So what are your powers?"

Jordan said, "Yours first."

Danny smiled and said, "I'm half ghost."

The boy made a face and said, "I can manipulate metal into whatever shape I want, that's how the field caught fire, that strange man wanted me to shape a bar of iron into a ball, I started to heat it up so I could shape it and I dropped it, the grass caught on fire and I ran."

Everyone was quiet for a while then brad, who had been sitting in a chair not too far away looked over and said, "That's a cool power, as long as you don't drop anything, its allot like Emma's…" Emma glared at him and he stopped talking, but he moved to a chair between Danny and Mark.

Jack looked around and said, "Someone is missing… hold on, where's Penelope?"

Danny said, "Took you long enough, she's at her dad's place helping him set up a funeral for her mother, she died…" The mood shifted and Jack was about to apologize when Wolverine showed up.

Wolverine said, "It's time to get to class hurry up, Danny you missed our afternoon session Charles told me why, but don't miss todays I want to test the limits to your 'instinct'." Danny nodded and they all headed to their next class

_**Chapter 8 is finished please review**_


	9. Chapter 9,Fighting teachers

_**Chapter 9, short but has fight scene hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Fighting the teachers**_

Danny basically rushed his way through class until he got to his personal training with Wolverine. He walked into the training room and Wolverine was there with storm Wolverine saw Danny and motioned for him to come over he said, "Danny today you will be fighting me and storm, don't hold back, because we won't."

Danny looked at them and then said, "I'll do my best."

Wolverine smiled and said, "Then get ready"

Wolverine pressed the start button and Danny transformed into his alter ego, Phantom X, Storm and wolverine were wearing strange suits that made them look evil. The new world was almost completely flat, there was grass on the ground and rocks here and there. A storm was building high overhead and the wind was picking up, Danny decided that he shouldn't fly because he would have to fight the wind along with his teacher.

The sun was blocked out and it got really dark, there was a flash of lighting and Danny saw Wolverine charging at him, he rolled out of e way and charged his eyes with ecto energy and held it there making it possible to see in the dark. He made three copies of himself, he launched one at storm who was in the sky at the center of the thunder head, and the other two clones helped him as he fought Wolverine.

The clone that was sent after Storm turned intangible to not be affected by the wind and slammed into storm making both of them plummet to the earth, storm kicked the clone off of her as they were reaching the ground but it was too late, she couldn't adjust fast enough and she collided with the ground, she was knocked unconscious. The storm cloud started to break up revealing light, Danny absorbed the clone and released the ecto energy from his eyes.

The two clones attacked first and were obliterated, Danny charged at Wolverine himself and when he released the energy in his eyes he shot two lasers out of them hitting Wolverine in the chest he went flying, Danny charged after him and punched him with an ecto powered punch sending him into the ground leaving a 30 foot radius cater in the ground. Wolverine started getting up.

Danny started charging up an energy blast that was a mixture of ice and ecto energy, along with a hint of fire, where it came from Danny didn't know. The result looked a lot like Goku's signature move on dragon ball Z, the KA MA HA MA HAAA. Danny throw the blast at wolverine and pushed him deeper into the ground. When it was done Danny fell to his knees and changed back into his human form.

The simulation ended and Wolverine got up off the floor, he said, "That was impressive, now help me get Storm to the infirmary." Danny got up on shaky legs and assisted Wolverine in carrying Storm to the infirmary. When they got there they put Storm into a bed and Wolverine sent Danny to bed, stating that Danny was too tired to stand.

Emma came in at a run and saw Storm in a bed unconscious and Danny exhausted, she asked, "Did an enemy attack?"

Wolverine said, "No, it was just extreme training."

Emma asked "What level did you set it on that storm couldn't beat?"

Wolverine said, "Sparing, me and storm against Danny."

Emma looked at Danny and said, "of course you won right Wolverine?"

He shook his head and said, "No, Danny has too many surprises up his sleeves, I couldn't beat him, he has what I would call the ultimate ranged attack and a powerful close range punch."

Danny said, "You were the one that told me not to hold back and all my clone did was tackle Storm out of the sky." They both stared at me.

Emma said, "You don't know how hard that is to do."

Wolverine said, "I enjoy our little talks as much as the next guy but Danny needs sleep and I am to stay here until someone comes to look after Storm, so Emma, would you be so kind as to drop Danny off at his room please?" Emma nodded and put Danny's arm over her shoulder and her arm around his mid-section.

After they were out of the infirmary Danny said, "You know you don't need to help me I'm well enough to walk, right?"

Emma responded, "What if I want to help huh?"

Danny sighed and mumbled in his head, 'stubborn women,' Penelope responded, 'having a hard day?' Danny said, 'I had an interesting day, I'll tell you about it tomorrow I need to get some sleep.' She agreed and Danny, with Emma next to him, walked to his room and went to bed, Emma walked to her room and sighed, she couldn't figure out how to get it through Danny's thick head that she liked him. She decided that she would just have to work harder.

_**Hope you enjoyed, am working on making more interesting fight scenes…**_

_**TTFN**_


	10. Chapter 10, The rescue

_**Chapter 10 hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**The rescue**_

Danny woke up the next morning to a scream coming from inside his head, when it subsided Penelope, whispered, 'Danny I need your help my Dad has been taken by ghosts through some kind of portal, please help him.' Danny said back, 'I'll get him then I'll find you alright?' he agreed and Danny jumped out of bed, he was a little stiff but other than that he felt fine, he transformed into Phantom X and started charging up energy Emma came in just as Danny opened a ghost portal, Danny looked at her for a moment then said, "no time to explain, Penelope's in Danger, collect the crew and go to her dads place I'll meet you there." He jumped through the portal and closed it behind him.

Danny immerged into a different world, all around him was a green atmosphere that swirled and dissipated ghosts of all shapes and sizes traveled around. Danny shot off in the direction his powers told him to. He flew for minutes undisturbed when Skulker got in his way, Danny went to go around him wen Skulker said, "You must be new around here, because I've never seen you before."

Danny said, "Skulker I'm only passing through just leave me be."

Behind Danny a voice said, "I would know that voice anywhere, so your back dipstick, Danny spun around and came face to face with Ember, she laughed and said, "I knew it your back."

Danny said, "I'm not really back, I'm just in the area looking for someone, you know what, could you guys help me I'm looking for a group of ghosts who kidnapped a human and brought them here?"

Skulker thought for a minute and said, "Earlier today I saw Vlad and a group of ghosts that I've never seen before drag a human into Vlad's portal." Danny thanked him and started flying off.

Ember yelled after him, "Do you want help defeating that bastard Vlad, we have a bone to pick with him. And Skulker here is getting out of shape, it could be fun."

Danny smiled and said, "Alright, then come on we have to hurry."

They were arrived at the portal having gained several ghosts on their travel to it they gained Technus, the box ghost, under growth, Wulf and Dani, who was confused about Danny being with his enemies but didn't argue about the reason. Before they entered Skulker said, "Our truce ends after we defeat Vlad, then we are enemies again."

Danny sighed and said, "As long as you don't terrorize me every day I'm fine with that." Some of the ghosts laughed and Danny said, "Let's go then." They all charged through the portal and were confronted with Vlad standing in a pile of goop in front of a man tied to a chair. Danny charged up energy and said, "Release him now or you will regret it."

Vlad spun around and saw the group of ghosts behind me he said, "Well Danny you have a very interesting group of friends…" he stopped talking because the ghosts behind Danny charged forward and attacked Vlad Dani followed Danny around the mob to the tied up person in the chair.

Danny asked, "Are you Penelope's Father?" He nodded and Danny removed his bindings, Danny helped lift him and he motioned for Dani to help, she got on the other side and they snuck back through the portal.

Ember followed them, she was holding a new guitar she said, "Souvenir," and flew away, Danny opened another portal while thinking about Penelope and went through with Dani. Danny landed on the floor of a bed room, a girl, Penelope was sitting on the bed looking out the window at a school, he could hear Emma's voice on the other side of the door say, "Penny please open the door."

Penelope's father said, "Penny, are you alright?" she stood up and turned around, she took one look at them and ran over wrapping everyone in a huge hug, Dani was confused.

Danny said, "We brought him right back, but he needs a hospital." She nodded, refusing to let her father go, Danny set Penelope's father on the bed and led Dani to the door he said, "Let's give them some space," they phased through the door and ran into Emma. Emma stumbled backward and mumbled two questions, "What were you doing in there and who is that?"

Danny said, "I was returning Penelope's father to her and this is my sister Dani."

Dani said, "Dani with an 'I'"

Emma looked at them and then said to Dani, "Nice to meet you, Danny why didn't you tell me you had a sister, and one with the same powers as you."

Dani said, "because I' his clone, made by Vlad and I was traveling the world."

Emma was baffled and didn't know what to say, Danny led her to the living room and sat her down at the couch, Danny and Dani went on to explain the whole clone sister thing while waiting for Penelope and her father to come out, Dani still didn't trust Emma, and then came their explanation of how Danny and Emma met and the school, that interested Dani she asked questions until Penelope came out and said, "Okay Danny, could you take my father to the hospital?" He nodded and headed into the room, he carried her father to the hospital and then they waited in the waiting room while he was looked after.

Penelope made a call to Charles and asked if her father could come stay there he would be safer, they agreed and after he was taken care of Danny helped carry him to the jet, Penelope said, "we need to pick up my brother, he's at Paulina's house."

Danny stared at her and as she started to direct him to where to go. He said, "I already know where I'm going, I used to live here, but who is your brother?"

Penelope said, "Dash"

Danny stumbled on his way out the door and asked, "Baxter?" she nodded and Danny headed out. He flew to Paulina's house and phased through the door to find Dash and Paulina cuddling on a couch, Danny floated in front of them for a minute without being noticed he finally said, "Dash Baxter you are coming with me, I'm taking you, your sister, and your father away from this town to a safe place."

Dash said, "I don't even know who you are, why would I want to go with you?"

Danny removed his hood and they both gasped, Paulina said, "Take me to, I don't have anyone but Dash and I want to be with you." Danny sighed and agreed.

Danny said, "Take my hands." Thy both put one of their hands in one of Danny's and he flew them back to the jet. When they got there Danny said, "I couldn't get Dash without bringing Paulina." Danny landed and set the two down then changed into Danny Fenton.

Dash and Paulina gasped again and Dash asked, "Fenton?"

Danny smiled and said, "You are entering a new world now and Paulina remember one thing, I will never be yours."

_**What do you think, good chapter? Did I do too much addition without enough information, I can redo the chapter if need be.**_


	11. Chapter 11, Training the humans

_**Chapter 11 hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Training the humans**_

The jet landed and Charles was waiting for them he greeted Robert, Penelope's father, Dash, Paulina, and Dani. He led them into the institution, Danny walked to the sitting room with Penelope and Emma. Penelope was quiet the whole way. Emma tried to get her in on a conversation for a while then turned to Danny but saw him almost as detached, they made it to the sitting room and Emma and Danny sat next to each other in their usual seat and Penelope pulled up a chair next to Danny.

Emma stared at her and Danny asked her in his mind, 'Are you alright?'

She responded, 'I'm fine, are you alright? When you found out that my brother was dash you looked shocked.'

'I used to go to school with him and Paulina, and you know the hero Danny Phantom, that was me.' Said Danny

'Really, I heard Dash talk about you as both Fenton and Phantom, I should have made the connection when he called you Fenton on the jet.'

Danny shook his head and started to say, 'I thought that anyone who lived in Amity knew who I…'

Jack yelled in Danny's face, "World to Danny are you there? We've been trying to get your attention for like ever."

Danny blinked readjusting to the world and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jack backed up and yelled, "Finally! You wouldn't respond to anything."

Danny said, "Sorry I was in a little bit of shock, I didn't expect to go back to amity Park so soon after coming here."

They accepted that without confrontation and they talked for a while, Danny broke the shell around Penelope and got her to start in the conversation Brad joined the group after a while sitting between Penelope and Mark, and soon after Paulina Dash and Dani joined them, Robert had chosen to stay in his room. They now had four couches in a circle Emma Danny and Penelope at one Brad Paulina and Dash at another Mark and Jack on the third and Dani and Jordan at the fourth. They talked for a while longer then headed to bed, Dash and Penelope were given rooms next to Roberts and Dani was given permission to stay in Danny's room.

The next few weeks went by swiftly, Dani joined middle school classes with young mutants while Dash and Paulina were allowed to have classes with the older mutants learning what they would miss from leaving the old school, they were had a transfer to the institution. Robert was allowed to assist Storm in her English class, Danny's schedule was changed, he was put into a higher training class and was now put into a half hour session with Charles Xavier and a two hour training session with wolverine after his original classes.

Dash tried out for the football team but due to the fact that he didn't have any powers he wasn't allowed. After a while with nothing to do, three days, he asked Danny to train him and make him stronger to keep up with those who had powers. Danny agreed, their training sessions started with Danny forcing Dash to fight against Dani, Dani won every battle toying with him.

Three weeks past like this, and now the events of today. Danny finished his two hour training with wolverine, which was to see how long he could survive without changing into his ghost form. He survived three levels then was finally forced into ghost form, Wolverine was surprised and allowed Danny to ;leave half an hour early, he met up with Dash in the back lawn, Dash said, "I don't want to fight against your sister again."

Danny smiled then said, "Then you can spare with me, when you can knock me on my back I'll start a different kind of training." Danny changed to his human form and Dash smiled not knowing that Danny was very strong even in human form. Dash charged at Danny and attempted to tackle him, Danny dodged and Dash went sprawling onto the ground, he got right back up and charged at Danny again, they trained like this for another week, people started to gather and watch the fights.

Finally Dash was able to tackle Danny to the ground Danny got up and dusted himself off he said, now we can start teaching you how to fight, and you will need to learn how to use your equipment, but that's not finished yet, plus you have much to learn before you can use any of it."

He smiled and asked, "How are you supposed to teach me how to fight?"

Danny said, I'll demonstrate a move and you will practice it until you can use it in combat."

He sighed and nodded. Danny started teaching Dash the basics on how to fight and worked on building equipment for him and Paulina to use, just in case she wanted to be of use as well. After their most resent combat training Danny and Dash headed to the sitting area, they hadn't encountered with their friends in over a week.

Danny made it to the sitting area and sat in his usual spot Dash sat next to Paulina and Mark, Penelope came over and sat next to Danny she said, "It's been a while where have you been?"

Danny said, "Training Dash, he's actually doing very well, he might finish training before I can finish his gear, oh and is Paulina doing any kind of training?"

Penelope gave Danny a face and said, "Yes Emma is teaching her much like your teaching Dash, except more strongly."

Danny said, "Good, then my work won't go to complete waist, um Penelope would you mind helping me work one their equipment tonight, I need your expertise."

She sighed and mumbled, "That all you need me for," then she said, "Sure I'd love to help."

Danny thanked her and then Brad and Emma came in and sat next to Jack they kept up their own little conversation as Mark and Jack talked to Paulina and Dash about their training, and Danny and Penelope talked to Dani about her travel around the world. It started to get late, Danny said, "Penelope we should get going," He turned to Dani and said, "I'll be back late so don't worry about me okay."

She looked up at him and asked, "Why should I care if your back late, just don't wake me when you come back from your date."

Danny said, "Okay," knowing that she was joking and led Penelope down into the underground lab, everyone stared at them as they left, Emma asked, "Do you think they are actually going on a date?"

Dani said, "I doubt it, Danny took her downstairs, there are three things he does down there, he trains dose weird mind stuff with Xavier and e is working on some special project, he is probably going to either show her his project or have some kind of mind to mind battle with her in the brain room."

Emma asked, "Could you spy on them and see what they are doing?"

Dani said, "Nope, Xavier has built in a special barrier that prevents us from phasing through the walls. It kinda sucks but I'm fine with it."

Emma sighed then said, "Alright, common Brad we're going to do something fun,"

Dani said, "Oh really can I come?"

Emma smiled and said, "Sure."

They ran off down the hall.

Danny led Penelope into a lab and said, "The Professor gave me this room so that I could build equipment and stuff for anyone who needs the advantage, I started by building special equipment for Paulina and Dash, the suit will make them super strong and allow them to turn invisible, they get a choice of five weapons, a sword that carries both fire and lightning in them, a small crossbow that shoots ice bolts, a lightning whip, a flaming shield that works like a boomerang, and a flame thrower that freezes instead of burns things. I need your help doing finishing touches and starting my next project,"

Penelope said, "It'll be fun finishing these projects and I'll help with the next project which is?"

Danny smiled and said, "A suit for you, you are always the leader of our group, giving the instructions on what to do, then are left behind, I thought that you might want to join in every once in a while."

She hugged Danny and said, "Thank you, I'll help you as best I can," they worked for eight hours then headed to bed having finished Dash's and Paulina's suits, and started on Penelope's. They got to their rooms around 3 in the morning, Dani said as Danny got to the room, "Took you long enough." She rolled over and went to sleep, Danny got into bed and went to sleep to.

_**Here's chapter 11 hope you enjoyed, skipped some time, will continue from here for a while please review**_


	12. Chapter 12, DP vs GB, Vlad returns

_**Chapter 12, hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Danny vs. giant robot, Vlad returns**_

Danny woke up the next morning to Dani sitting on his chest shaking him yelling class starts in five minutes, his eyes flew open, he throw her into the air and put on some clothes and grabbed Dani around the waist, he teleported to her class then set her down, she looked up and smiled at him and said, thanks then went to her seat as Danny teleported to his chair in his English class, just as his name was being called he said, "Here."

She said, "I could have sworn you weren't there a moment ago, whatever." Penelope was sitting in the chair next to Danny she said, "Perfect timing, almost late, what woke you?"

Danny said, "My sister, she was sitting on my yelling at me to wake up. And I was having a wonderful dream to."

Penelope said, "I was having a great dream to then it just stopped and I woke up, I'm lucky that my room is close to here, but you teleported here, how?"

"Instinct" said Danny.

Penelope smiled then Storm said," Enough chit chat let's get to the lesson, Danny you start by read the first chapter of the first mutant war."

The First period went on and Danny then headed to his advanced training class, he headed into the training room and found Mark Brad and Dash there, Dash was wearing the suit they had made for him and had all the weapons Danny had made for him. Danny walked over to them, Dash said, "Penny brought these to me, I couldn't choose a weapon so I took them all." Danny nodded.

Wolverine said, "Brad wanted to train with you, stating that he didn't care how hard it would be, and Dash here wanted to test out his new equipment. He said that you made it for him and has been training him so he should be able to keep up." He looked at them all then said, "This one will seem familiar but it's at a completely different level than before."

He pushed the button and the simulation began, Danny Dash and Brad were transported to a war ridden landscape, in the distance approached a horde of giant robots. Danny smiled and charged forward with Dash close behind, Brad saw that the other two were headed into battle and struggled to catch up.

Danny charged at the first on full speed and was swatted out of the sky, Dash came from below and jumped up into an ultimate sky upper cut, smashing through his head and continuing up for a little, then he started to fall. Danny recovered from his contact with the ground and saw Dash falling from the sky, Brad made a slide out of ice and caught him sending him right back into battle feet first.

Danny took a safer approach and stayed on the ground like the other two, one of the giants tried to step on Dash, he pulled out his sword and held it up puncturing the robots foot, he sheathed the sword when the robot picked up its foot and then pulled out his whip, he used it as a kind of rope and climbed up the robot, when he got to the head he made the whip wrap around the robots head and then jumped off its back. The robot went down and its brain short circuited from the overage of electricity running into it.

Dash landed on the ground and attacked the next robot, Danny froze the right leg of a robot then flew up around the robot, when he got to the head he blasted it with fire and ice, its head exploded and the giant fell to its knees, Danny found himself surrounded, he transformed his hands into blades and started chopping at the robots tearing them to pieces. Brad froze three robots then saw that Danny was in trouble; Danny was holding the robots back with his swords but he wouldn't last too long.

Brad used his ice powers to travel into the air to Danny's aid, he shot two ice spikes into a robots head destroying it and then moved on to the next he finally got through to Danny, he got behind his back and started blasting robot after robot, Dash swung up from behind a robot and joined their little group, hacking, slashing, and shooting the robot giants into oblivion. They did this for what seemed like hours then the robots stopped coming, the simulation ended.

Wolverine clapped his hands and approached them he said, "Well done, I didn't expect you all to be conscious at the end, you two have passed, you are hereby given permission to train with Danny during training this class period every day." He nodded to them and walked away. Danny looked at the clock and saw that they were almost late for their mathematics class.

Danny and Dash ran to their class as fast as they could, just making it in time, Brad had mythology instead of Math, since he was a year higher than they were. Penelope and Emma sat on either side of Danny and Dash sat next to Paula and a group of other kids.

Danny told them about his latest training session with Wolverine and how Dash and Brad would be training with him every day. Penelope asked how well the armor worked then started explaining all the things that Dash had done that Danny hadn't even thought of, he explained a few flaws that they would have to fix and they completely lost Emma, she sighed and worked on her class work until they remembered that she was there and got her back into the conversation.

After history they all met up in the commons and talked for a while, Emma still sitting with Brad, and Penelope still sitting with Danny. Brad tried out for the unofficial football team again and was told that as long as he was wearing the suit he could play, and he did, he could keep up with most but even in the super suit he was still an average player.

The next week past in similar ways, Penelope and Danny were spending more time together, and Emma and Brad were becoming friends. A week past and Danny had another vision, Vlad was at the Institute with a man in a suit, the man looked like a layer, Vlad had that evil smile on his face and the look in his eyes of victory.

_**Vlad again, what could he be up to this time, you'll find out soon, chapter 12 hope you enjoyed.**_


	13. Chapter 13, Vlad takes Danny

_**Chapter 13, hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Vlad takes Danny**_

Danny was walking toward the front doors when a voice said, 'Danny come to the front office, there is someone here to talk to you.'

Danny walked into the professor's office and stopped, sitting in the chairs across from the Professor was Vlad and a man in the suit. Vlad said, "Danny my boy, it's nice to see you again."

Danny walked into the office and sat in the last spare chair he said, "What do you want Vlad?"

The man in the suit said, "Aw straight to the point, I like it, okay so according to young Danny's parent's will Danny is put into the custody of Vladimir Masters, and is given a series of items from his, lab, including the ghost portal, all inventions, and the house itself."

Danny asked, "Could the ghost portal be installed here?"

The man said, "It'll be here by the end of tomorrow, what of the house and the inventions, and the house?"

Danny said, "The inventions can be brought here as well and the house can remain how it is until I am ready to use it again."

He wrote on a piece of paper and Vlad said, "Now to the matter at hand, Danny's custody, you have seen my home and have seen that it is viable for taking care of children."

"Yes, but there is the problem with his education," said the man.

Danny said, "I am safe here and I am getting a sufficient education."

Vlad said, "I can home school him, and by law he is now my son, I will not permit him from living so far away."

The man nodded and said, "Then he will be transported to your home,"

The Professor said, "Would you allow Danny to wait for his things to arrive, plus he still needs to pack and say good bye to his friends. "

Vlad said, "I will give him a week to say his goodbyes but at the end of that week he must be ready to leave."

Danny nodded and said fine, he got up and went to the sitting room where everyone was waiting for him, he had changed back into his ghost form but his anger made him look almost evil. He plopped down next to Penelope and she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Danny said, "That event I told you about is unavoidable, I won't be a prisoner but it won't be willing, apparently Vlad adopted me." Every one gasped.

Emma asked, "But he's evil, how could they allow that?"

Danny said, "He's my god father, he was my father's best friend. He has every right."

They talked for a while then they went to class, Danny stayed in his gloomy ghost form the entire day, he packed everything that he had gotten while at the school and then went to his late training class.

Wolverine put the level of the training room to almost its limit and started it, Danny fought against some kind of crawling green aliens. The horde of them charged at him and he attacked using all of his hatred, instead of ice and ecto blasts he was shooting pure black fire at them, when it hit them no matter what they did the fire wouldn't go out until the creature died.

Danny decimated the horde quickly and easily, the simulation ended and Danny looked like he was back to normal, he said, "That was weird, it was like my hatred brings out a new power." NOT GOOD he thought to himself as he walked back to his room and passed out in bed.

The next day Danny went through his classes and then was informed that there was a package for him, he went to the front doors and saw a truck full of his father's inventions he used some of his powers to lift them out one at a time and sent them in a line down to a large lab room, when they were all transported Danny found the deactivated portal in the back, he walked up to it and, using his powers, lifted it and carried it down to one of the labs he set it up and turned it on.

A ghost poked his head in as Danny was setting up the computers that would power it, The ghost snuck up on Danny and yelled "FEAR ME, I'M THE BOX GHOST," Danny jumped purely from the sound of the ghosts voice, he laughed and turned around.

He said to the box ghost, "Hey box ghost, it's been a while, you should go home now."

The box ghost said hello and headed back out into the portal, Danny closed the blast doors and locked them, he closed the main doors and locked them, above the door he wrote, 'GHOST PORTAL'.

The rest of the week passed very quickly and Danny was holding his bag waving good bye, as he was getting into the car he yelled, "I'll be back"

Sitting next to Danny driving the car Vlad said, "This is going to be a long trip so I have something I need to talk to you about."

Danny responded, "This'll be one of the shortest road trips you've ever been on," Danny grabbed the dash board and teleported them to Vlad's mansion, Danny said, "I'll get you to let me go back to that school and stay there even if it kills me."

He grabbed his stuff and went inside, not noticing the metal rings that attached themselves to his wrists.

_**Vlad has taken Danny, what does he intend to do with him and what are the bands for? You find out soon, chapter 13**_

_**TTFN**_


	14. Ch 14, Dani's discovery, Vlad's torture

_**Chapter 13, hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Dani's discovery, Vlad's torture**_

Dani noticed a change in her powers almost immediately after she joined the mutant academy, every time she touched Jordan or any of the other mutants she gained the slightest bit of their powers, she spent more and more time trying to develop the powers that she was given, weeks past and she decided that she needed to tell someone.

Dani finally decided to tell Danny but then Vlad showed up and ruined those plans, when Vlad took Danny, Dani decided to tell Penelope, who she thought was Danny's girlfriend. The days after Danny was taken Dani built up the resolve to tell Penny, she approached Penelope, who was working on some of the ghost fighting weapons Danny had brought. Dani said, "Um I have something that you need to hear."

Penelope turned around and asked, "What do you need to say?"

"I think that me and Danny can gain the abilities of others through contact with them."

"That's not possible, but it makes sense, I should tell Danny." She closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute and realized, "something is blocking me from Danny.

Xavier said, "Magneto has a metal that prevents people from reading his mind, if some how he got this metal onto Danny than he couldn't be manipulated by those with mind powers."

Penelope said, "If Danny is near Magneto then does that mean that he will gain the ability to manipulate and control metal?"

Danny stood in his room and attempted to transform into his ghost half, the rings started to travel across his body then they went backwards and Danny was still human, the bands on his wrists glowed and burnt him as punishment, Danny screamed in pain, he had been trying to transform since he got to the mansion three days ago, and the pain from the wrist bands just seemed to increase.

Danny had also tried to talk to Penelope and found that he couldn't, he pulled out a cellphone from his pocket, it had belonged to his father, he called Dani and asked if he could talk to Penny, she agreed and Penelope yelled into the phone, "Are you alright, I couldn't talk to you mind to mind, I thought you were hurt."

Danny said, "I'm fine, the only problem is these stupid wrist bands, they limit what I can do, I can't transform or use my ice powers, There is a block on my mental powers to, though I can us my fire powers, and a few others I didn't know about, if I try hard enough I can use my ghost powers without transforming."

Penelope said, "Oh yeah, we found something out about you and Dani, you two can gain the powers of others whenever you touch them, and the power lasts, it just takes more contact with that person or you have to develop the abilities yourself."

"That's nice to know, I'll talk to you later, there is something I want to do." Danny hung up the phone and ran off.

Vlad in the lab said, "We'll have to change his wrist bands out for something to work against his other powers."

Magneto said, "his face brightened when heard something that they said, we need to know what was said before something bad happens." There was an explosive sound and the power went out, magneto mumbled, "too late."

Danny ran down into the lab and yelled, "I'll make your life hell, remember that." The yell was amplified by Danny using a small ghostly wail, the stairway leading out crumbled and they could hear Danny laughing.

Magneto and Vlad took five hours to get the power back on but by then Danny had already sabotaged the door outside the power box. Danny had opened a portal leading to the ghost zone, Vlad fell in and Magneto floated over by using his powers on his metal shoes, He saw Danny laughing at Vlad and then the portal closed, locking Vlad in the ghost zone.

Magneto said, "He'll just come through the portal in the basement, unless you did something to that to."

Danny said, "I unplugged the portal." He said, wiping a tear from his eye he said, "He'll have to find a natural portal, because the portal at the institute is locked."

Magneto smiled and said, "There's more to you than I expected," he walked up to Danny and shook his hand, Danny smiled and said thanks then turned and ran off into the distance.

Danny set up all of Vlad's ecto blasters to motion detect and opened the portal again, Vlad ran through and came face to face with an army of blasters, he looked as if he intended to yell at the top of his lungs but couldn't speak, Danny said, "I would advise you to run." Vlad started to phase through the floor when a blaster shot him in the face and throw him back through the ghost portal head first.

Danny didn't laugh this tm he was tired and needed sleep, he went to his room and set up two traps, one with ecto goop and one with magnets, he didn't know what would happen he just wanted to be prepared. He went to sleep.

The next morning Danny woke up to find both traps tripped and Vlad unconscious on the ground an Magneto sitting in a chair next to the door he said, "Magnets, of all things magnets, what do you think I am a fridge?"

Danny said, "I would have put darts but that could have hurt someone."

Magneto laughed and said, "So what is your next plan of action to get him to let you go?"

Danny got out of bed and said, "Hang him off the wall by the back of his pants."

"Funny, do you want help?"

"Sure can you go grab one of those spears off the wall?"

Magneto grabbed it and helped Danny set up the next prank. Danny set the spear so that it fused with the ground and hung over the wall, then he slowly positioned it so that Vlad was suspended about the wall then they walked away and had breakfast. Danny made breakfast, bacon eggs pancakes and hash browns. They were eating when they heard Vlad's scream pierce the walls, they were both laughing when Vlad came in through the ceiling, Danny pushed another plate over to an empty chair and said, "Here you'll need it."

"Truce?" asked Vlad.

Danny laughed and said, "Not until I'm free from this hell hole, just wait for what I have for you tomorrow."

He groaned and said, "Keep this p and I might do just that."

_**So what do you think my wonderful readers? Good chapter?**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**TTFN**_


	15. Ch 15, Danny's freedom

_**Chapter 15, hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Vlad's demonstration, Danny's freedom**_

Two weeks past while Danny devised various pranks on Vlad, Vlad stopped using doors do to them generally being booby trapped and locked up the weapons in an ecto proof case and melted the key. He didn't go into the library any more do to the fact that when the books were read the story came to life, not as cool as it sounds, he was reading Moby Dick and the ocean flooded the book, the water touched a book called, 'The Kraken', and now the library is home to a giant squid.

He was weary of Danny at every point of the day, except for during meals, Danny always made the food and unlike Jack and Madie the food wasn't brought to life. Danny was about to spring another trap when he said, "Fine, fine, you can go back to the institute, but first I want to show you something."

Vlad transformed into his ghost self and so did Danny, Vlad stared at him and asked, "Did the wrist bands stop working?"

Danny said, "No I removed them," Vlad was about to ask how but then changed his mind.

"Follow me," Vlad flew up into the sky and Danny followed him. They flew for a while then Vlad started to descend to a forest, not that far from Amity Park. Vlad said, "This is the army that has been prepared."

Danny landed on a platform right after Vlad and he stepped forward, Magneto said, "this is the army that will take out your precious institute."

Danny looked at the assembled army of roughly 30 mutants and 50 ghosts, and said, "I've survived worse odds than that."

Magneto said, "Then have a go, if you can take down half of them then we will hold back on our attack on Amity Park."

Danny jumped off of the platform just realizing that this had been his vision all those weeks ago. He laughed as he landed and started to fight, his little pranks had strengthened his powers because he had been doing them in human form. He ran toward the army and used the ghostly wail, its strength far superior to its previous uses; it sent half of the army into the air and stunned the other half.

Danny charged up a blast of fire ice and ecto power and sent it flying at them, a man jumped forward and turned his arms into a shield deflecting the blast, his arms were on fire, he yelled in pain and fell to the ground, a set of twins jumped forward next, each of them was carrying a fan, one of them swung the fan at Danny, and even though it was 20 feet away, it throw Danny into the air.

Danny charged forward at them and punched one of them she was knocked unconscious and Danny spun on the other one, she swung the fan and a great wind was produced, Danny held his ground and fought the wind. Danny took one step forward and clapped his hands together sending a wave of air at her knocking her off her feet.

She started to stand up- but Danny froze her to the ground, on came the next wave. The next group was three men and two women, the women stood together and closed their eyes while the men started a frontal assault, rocks started flying at Danny and the three men each changed their arms into weapons, one had two swords one had two axes and the other had a single large mace made from a combination of his two hands.

Danny built an energy field around him that blocked the rocks and made two sword of his own, but these weren't made from his hands they were made from a combination of fire, ice, lightning, wind and metal, the swords landed in his hands and he began to fight. He increased the reflectivity of the shield and fought the enemy; the clang of metal on metal could be heard as Danny skillfully fought the three with the heavier weapons, Danny whispered, "I'm glad that Jazz forced me to take those fencing lessons from her."

Danny finally got the upper hand when a rock deflected off the shield and knocked out the man with the mace, the sword man turned and started to yell at the girls, Danny head butted him and the used the ghostly wail to incapacitate the last enemy. Danny continued to battle for what seemed like hours but in the end none of the enemy was left standing, most either unconscious of frozen to the ground, none were mortally wounded.

Danny turned to Magneto and Vlad and said, "I'm going to leave now." Danny flew off and headed for the institute. He didn't want to teleport so he put his flight to super speed and flew past the sound barrier, approaching light speed when he arrived above the institute, he stopped and realized that he had shot past it twice, he smirked and landed on the steps were his bags were waiting for him.

He picked them up and headed inside, The Professor was waiting, he asked, "How was it?"

Danny said, "it was eye opening," he lifted a metal pen out of his bag and said, "I stole a little of Magneto's powers."

Penelope was walking down the hall she yelled, "Professor why did you want me to come to the front doo…" She stared at Danny for a while then ran to him and wrapped her arms around him she whispered, "I missed you so much, never leave again."

Danny smiled and touched her head, she had grown, he said, "I won't, not for that long anyways."

She lead him into the sitting room, refusing to let go of him Emma saw him and stood up she asked, "Are you really back?" Danny nodded and she ran to join Penelope in the clinging hung, others jumped in, it became a home welcoming Danny had never received before, and never expected. They had a party and were given the next two days off of classes.

_**So what do you think my magnificent readers? Good chapter?**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**TTFN**_


	16. Chapter 16, new developments

_**Chapter 16, hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**new devlopments**_

Danny spent most of the two days off of school, either hanging out with his group of friends or in his the lab working with Penelope. Penelope seemed to cling to Danny, he didn't mind, it helped him feel like he belonged. After the two day they started class again, after he was given the work he had missed he went to his training course, he walked in and found Paulina, Dash, and Brad preparing for combat.

Danny transformed and joined them, Brad asked, "Danny did you do something to your suit it looks different, he looked down and saw that his cloak looked worn and had a few holes in it and his hazmat suit was gone, instead he wore a plain white long sleeve shirt and black jeans, he was wearing no shoes. Danny said, "I didn't do anything, it probably happened when I was trying to transform when my powers were blocked, I had to fight the wrist bands to even use my power, I mastered the black flame while at Vlad's though."

Wolverine said, "That probably has something to do with it to, you look like you've been fighting a war that you can never win."

Danny shrugged and Wolverine pushed the button. The simulation with the giant robots started again, /I need help with ideas for new enemies/ anyway, Paulina, Dash, and Brad worked together, Brad using his ice power to defend while Dash and Paulina used their technology to fight as the offensive, it was very efficient and they moved steadily forward, Danny attacked the robots from another angle and used Magnetos power to tear them apart, Danny made sure to keep the flying parts from hitting the trio and tore through the army of robots, he made it to the center of the mob and was completely surrounded, Brad saw this and was about to charge into help Danny when he saw five of the robots around Danny were attacking the other robots like Danny was controlling them.

The robots tore each other apart and Danny decided that he was bored. He summoned forth as much power as he could spare and used a ghostly wail, it was so powerful and filled with so much agony that it made the trio fall to their knees crying, the robots were torn apart by the sheer force of the blast and the simulation ended, Danny landed and red rings traveled across his body, turning him into his old ghost form. Danny collapsed onto the ground and transformed back to human form.

Wolverine ran over to him then he looked at Dash and Paulina and asked, "Since when did he have two transformations?"

Danny was taken to the infirmary and was in a kind of coma, Penelope took Danny's blood and looked at it under a micro scope, what she found changed her whole idea about what was happening to Danny. She saw three different colored blood cells green, red, and black. She would have guessed that the black ones were dead but it looked more like a virus that took over his red blood cells, the green ones when they encountered the black ones they became red blood cells again and when the red blood cells encountered the green ones they became green.

They were in perfect balance as if Danny was carrying three different genes inside of him, the black ones were the mutation, and the green ones came from him absorbing the power of ghosts from the portal being opened while he was inside, the second transformation was really is original transformation, he just had to learn how to use his power before it became active.

She watched it she realized what was wrong, Danny had used both powers together, and they had to combine together making his body have an excessive amount of red blood cells, causing the balance t fall apart she watched for a while then came to a conclusion.

Penelope walked into the infirmary and walked right up to Danny she raised her hand and smacked him on the head, Emma yelled, "HEY!" but before she would say any more Danny sat up straight in the bed and looked around he asked, "What happened?"

Penelope said, "You over did it, used too much of your ghost power and your other powers together at once, be more careful or you may lose some of them. Oh and if I was you I wouldn't transform for a few day," Danny wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "So you know how I can gain others powers?"

She nodded and whispered back in a hoarse voice, "Yes, it's your original mutation, it's actually the reason why you became half ghost."

The next few days Danny was only allowed to observe the others in the training room and when he was finally allowed to transform again he was far stronger than before. He transformed into the worn warrior Emma had named, Aragon, after a great hero from mythology.

Danny quickly realized that he shouldn't use his ghost powers as Aragon but they were far superior to his phantom for. Danny learned how to make it so that only parts of him changed, so he could be a mix of Phantom and Aragon, and use both powers. He developed as best he could trying to master all that he was able. He tried to avoid touching anybody but Penelope always insisted on holding his hand when they were together, Dani watched Penelope with suspicion knowing that Danny's mind powers were steadily increasing and she wanted to know why Penelope was deliberately forcing them to.

After a week Danny started to wear gloves, to limit skin contact with Penelope, his head was starting to hurt. He put all of his effort into building his mind powers so that he didn't get overwhelmed, finally he made a place in his mind, created to look like a great castle, in each room he stored a little of his power so that he would only draw on it when he needed to.

The palace saved him a lot of headache he locked up most of the doors, only to be opened in a secret combination, which I will not divulge here tonight.

_**There is chapter 16 how did you like it?**_

_**TTFN**_


	17. Chapter 17, vision of war, Sam

_**Chapter 16, hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

The vision of war, Sam

Danny sat up in bed, waking from a dream, Dani was still asleep, and Danny saw Penelope sitting in a chair next to his bed, he stared at her for a while. She was about to start talking when Danny's eyes flashed gold she jumped and screamed a little. Danny was oblivious to this because he was being shown a vision of the future. Danny saw to masses of being converging, Danny approached it and he was suddenly standing in front of two armies, at the front of one was Danny himself and at the front of the other was Vlad and Dan (Danny's evil self) the army behind them was a multitude of mutants, and Danny's army was mainly an army of ghosts except for the few mutants from the institute, Penelope was at Danny's side.

The image vanished and Danny was back to himself, Penelope was trying to stop Dani from touching Danny saying something about disturbing someone in a trance. Danny said, "What's going on?"

Penelope let go of Dani and Dani went sprawling onto the floor, Penelope asked, "Are you okay, what did you see?"

Danny asked, "How did you know that I had a vision?"

"Your eyes turned gold."

Danny stood up and said, "That's not good, I have to talk to the Professor, we need to start the real training now, no more child's play."

Penelope followed him out of the room asking, "what are you talking about, aren't you training hard enough?"

Danny was shaking, he said in a shaky voice, "Dan is coming, no one is prepared for him, you should start training to."

"What are you talking about, why do I need to train?" said Penny.

Danny said, "There is a war coming, I must get The Professor to prepare the students here and I must leave for a while."

Penelope said, "what do you mean leave, you can't leave, we just started to…" they were outside The Professors office, Danny spun around and wrapped his arms around Penny he said, "Penny please forgive me, but I must leave and prepare for the upcoming war." He pulled her into a deep kiss.

He set her down, she was completely speechless, Danny walked into the Professors office, but as he was closing the door he said, "Will you be ready to fight by my side when I return?"

She didn't answer she just held her hand over her mouth and stared at the closed door. Finally she nodded and ran down to the lab. Danny walked into Xavier's office and said, "I had a…"

"I know, you must hurry, there is much you need to do and there is much preparation we must do as well, now go into the ghost zone and build your army." Danny nodded and ran out the door.

Danny got to the room where he had stored the ghost portal and walked in, Penelope was waiting for him, she handed him a suit she said "I've been working on this since we learned about the mutation of yours, as long as you wear it you will be safe to use all your powers at once. Danny put on the suit and transformed with all his powers, mutant and ghost.

The outcome was unexpected, Danny was wearing the originally orange dress suit now he was wearing a trench coat that was a maroon color, under the trench coat he was bare chested and was wearing black jeans, he had bare feet, and his hair was a deep crimson color, his eyes were black and glowed slightly, Penelope said, "I think I like this look on you." She leaned forward and Danny kissed her again, he said, "Help the others prepare, I'll be back but I don't know when.

Penelope said, "I'll be waiting." Danny smiled and flew through the portal, the moment he was trough the computers malfunctioned and exploded, the portal closed.

Penelope yelled, "NO!" she ran over to the computers trying to put them back together, a voice in her head said, "When he is finished with his job he'll come back, but you did promise him that you would be prepared, for his return, you must train with that armor you two made, and you need to help the others train, it may take years but Danny will return."

Danny flew out of the portal and it vanished, a ghost looked over at him and laughed he said, "You must have recently died to have been able to break a ghost portal."

Danny flew over to him and the ghost got a better look at him the ghost gasped and asked, "Danny, how did you die? I can't believe it, I heard that you were battling Vlad but I can't believe that he'd kill you." The ghost saw Danny's blank expression she said, "It's me, Sam, don't you recognize me?"

Danny took a better look at her, she was wearing a green dress with small tendrils coming out of her back, she had an aura of green and life around her, Danny looked at her face more closely and saw that it was in fact Sam he said, "Sam? Is it really you?" she nodded, Danny wrapped his arms around her.

A ghost appeared behind him and said, Green lady, is this 'man' disturbing you?"

Danny let go of her and turned around, Ember was there she saw Danny's face and jumped back, she said, "Is it possible, you look like Danny but, you can't be, you give off this great energy and the very essence of death, you looked so happy only a few weeks ago, what happened?"

Danny said, "I'm not sure how to explain it, it was just a small disease, caused by the ghost DNA in me reacting badly too my blood, it just took this long to take over."

Sam said, "Wouldn't that have turned you into Dan?"

Danny shook his head and said, "I kept my sanity Dan was created due to Vlad removing the ghost from me, I died do to that not happening, so, I guess would have died anyway."

Sam said, "Wasn't that your portal? How did it move this far out into the ghost zone?"

Danny said, "I moved it with me when I moved to the Mutant institute."

"The what," they both yelled, another ghost floated over and asked, "What's with all the fuss?"

Ember said, "Skulker come meet the new ghost around town, meat…"

"Aragon" said Danny.

Ember said, "Meet Aragon."

Skulker flew over to them and asked, "Why would I want to meet a new gho…" he saw Danny's face and said, "Could it be? You died, after all this time?" Danny nodded and then Sam went through the explanation about how he died.

_**CHAPTER 17, what do you think. BA right? Okay I look forward to your reviews and any advice or direction any of you can give I am willing to add to my story.**_

_**TTFN**_


	18. Chapter 18, The war

_**Chapter 18, first of all Danny isn't dead, not yet, he just went with what they were saying, the best way to gain their trust is to join them, right? Hope you enjoy**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Dan appears, Danny's new found powers**_

Penelope entered the training room in her armor that she had been training in for week, today she started to train the others at the highest newly made level, code name 'mutant war'.

She yelled, "It's time to start the battle," she slammed the button and charged into the fight, the others stayed where they were staring at the mob of mutants approaching them. After their initial shock the charge into the battle after Penelope. Penelope's suit had been modified by Danny after they had finished making it, while wearing the suit she was stronger than any of the mutants at the institute, faster as well, and could control fire and ice, she could make her own weapons and do many of the things that Danny could.

Danny had spent the week gaining the trust of some of his previous enemies, he told the same tale about his false death to all of the ghosts, while unknown to Danny his powers being constantly combined was waging a war inside him. Danny was talking to Sam when he suddenly collapsed clutching his head. He screamed out in pain and felt his powers rebel, specifically his ghost powers.

Danny's ghost powers tore themselves away from Danny and Dan stood before him, Dan laughed and said, "You foolish human, how dare you abuse my powers."

Dan inhaled deeply and prepared to do a ghostly wail, Danny got up, his body suddenly on fire, he inhaled as well, and they both used the ghostly wail, Danny's fueled by fire Dan's fueled by ice. When the point blank ghostly wails ended Danny was falling through the ghost zone, no longer able to float do to not being a ghost and Dan flying backwards unconscious.

Sam flew down to Danny and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Danny looked into her eyes and said, "He's back," Danny passed out, he looked different from before, he still wore his trench coat and pants, his hair was still red but there was something missing. Sam held him and stared at him, there was a flash and he turned back into his human form.

Danny woke up on an island surrounded by thousands of ghosts, Skulker asked, "Did you ever die before?"

Danny stared at him and asked, "Before?"

Sam yelled into his ear, "Yes Danny you died when the ghost in you left, you yelled at each other then you died."

Danny asked, "Am I still dead?"

Ember said, "Yes dipstick, you did two weeks ago and have been unconscious will Dan attacked and tried to destroy everything that we know of. Now that you have woken would you mind helping us fight him, you're his equal."

Danny stood up and looked at a pool of light that acted like a mirror, he was in his mutated transformation he laughed and said, "I'm not dead,"

Sam asked, "What do you mean, I've never seen this look before."

Danny said, "This is my mutation, it was inactive until I entered the ghost zone the first time, but when the ghost DNA combined with mine it activated and prevented me from becoming a complete ghost."

Danny transformed and found that he couldn't become his normal human self, his clothes changed but his hair and eyes remained red. He switched back to the worn outfight of a warrior and asked, "Where is Dan now?"

Ember said, "He went to the human world through Vlad's portal."

Danny's eyes shot open and he said, "Then the battle is about to start, would all of you be willing to come with me to the human world to protect it from Dan and Vlad?"

Skulker said, "If it's revenge that you are offering us then we shall follow you to the ends of the earth."

Danny said, "Just follow me," he flew straight into the air using the rock under him to propel him straight into the air and he opened a ghost portal about five hundred yards in Diameter, Danny went through it and the ghosts followed.

Penelope was watching an army approach miles off when this great portal opened in the ground that used to be the football field, and the surrounding forest. And out of the portal shot one being a voice shouted, "I'm back!" She bolted out of the door and toward the back exit, when she got there Danny was waiting she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him she whispered, "You broke your promise."

He whispered back, "I know, but I brought our army." She looked up and saw and explosion of ghosts shooting out of the portal, five of them separated from the mass of them forming in the sky and floated down to them, Danny said, "These are my generals, The green lady, Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13, and the box ghost."

Penelope looked at them and saw that The Green Lady was glaring at her; she asked Danny, "Why is the green lady glaring at me?"

Danny looked at Sam and said, "Me and her were best friends before she died."

Penny said, "Oh,"

Sam said, "Okay are we going to battle or are we going to talk about the past?"

Danny looked at Penelope and asked, "Are the others ready?" she nodded and he said, "Then fetch them and put on your suit, we'll stop them before they reach this institute."

Penelope touched and amulet around her neck and her suit was covering her, she ran off into the school. Sam asked, "So who's she?"

Danny gave her a look she has never seen on his face before, he said, "She's my girlfriend." Sam's face contorted a little, and she started to turn away. Danny said, "I'm sorry, but it happened, if you want we can invent something that would make you half human, then you could have another chance?"

She spun around and said, "Why should I desire to…" she looked past Danny at the doors and saw 12 people exit the building, Dash and Paulina among them, Danny turned to look at what had stopped her speaking. She was staring at Jack with this weird expression. She floated back to the ground and said, "If you wouldn't mind, that would be very useful, you know the turning me into a half ghost."

Danny smiled and waited for the mutants to come closer. He introduced his generals to the mutants, and they began planning the assault of the army slowly forging its way toward them. They decided that Danny would take half the mutants and ghosts in for a frontal assault and the rest of them would take equal portions of the other half and whittle away at the edges and the back of the army.

They dispersed; Penelope and Sam followed Danny along with a few of the mutants and half of the ghost army. The battle commenced, Danny's army including Penelope, Dani, Jack, Sam, Emma, Brad, Technus, Wulf, and thousands of ghosts. Vlads army lead by Vlad, Magneto, and Dan, was filled with mutants of all forms and abilities.

Danny charged straight at Dan, Sam attacked Vlad, and Penelope attacked Magneto. Danny summoned a sword from the natural radiation around them, and Dan turned one of his hands into a sword, they collided, sparks going everywhere. Dan asked, "how do you still have power, I took it all away from you when I left."

Danny opened his unused left hand and shot a blast of fire at Dan; Dan having had both hands on his sword couldn't block it and was sent flying backward. Danny had to fight through a number of mutants, knocking them unconscious, to get to Dan. Danny summoned forth all the fire in him and used it to make something similar to the ghostly wail.

Fire erupted out of Danny's mouth while Sam was deflecting Vlad's plasma blasts with her vines. She stabbed half of them into the ground and used the dirt to sprout hundreds of thousands of plants that wrapped around Vlad and many of the mutants incapacitating them.

Penelope saw the vines wrapping around Magneto's legs and took advantage of his slightly confused state, she used ice rays to freeze his hands behind his back and the made a club appear in front of her, she gave him a few good wakes on the head to knock him unconscious. She looked over at Danny who was in a furious battle with a large ghost that looked a lot like Danny himself.

Danny was angry and lost control of himself he, cut off the hand Dan was using for a weapon and shoved his hands deep into Dan's chest. Dan screamed out in pain and started to feel his power being stripped from him he yelled, "NOOO! NOT AGAIN, I REFUSE TO BE ABSORBED!" it was too late though his body was being pulled into Danny and Danny became half ghost once more, Dan was locked up again, but for how long?

There was a huge explosion sound high in the sky and a large robot fell from a hole ripped in the fabric of time and space, there was a voiced coming from it through a speaker that yelled, "Danny, I thought that you might need some help." Danny heard the voice, and it sounded oddly familiar. Sam yelled, "Tucker!? You're alive?" Danny instantly transformed into his Phantom self and flew toward Tucker.

Tucker landed in the very center of the battle field, the mutants saw that their leaders were taken out and that their enemy had a new weapon they started to run away, Danny said, "Let them go, they will do no more harm to us." The ghosts that meant to stop the escaping mutants backed away, the ghosts stared to disperse except for the generals and a few others who wanted to talk to Danny.

The front of the robot opened and Tucker stepped out, he looked slightly different than before. He was wearing his usual clothes, one of his eyes was red, and looked robotic Danny asked, "What happened to you?"

Tucker said, "The explosion didn't kill me, my dad replaced my missing body parts with robotic limbs and appendages, I now have a robotic arm, leg, and my left eye is now robotized." He looked around and saw Sam's ghost, he walked up to her and asked, "Sam?" she nodded, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Sorry,"

Sam said, "Its fine, Danny promised to make me half ghost, how will you do that any way?"

Danny stepped forward and said, "I'll select a specific gene in me and bio engineer it so that it will work in your body, then I'll reconfigure your blood so that a part of you is human."

Tucker asked, "How can you do that with your blood?"

Penelope said, "Danny is a mutant, his blood can manipulate the ghost DNA to become human DNA."

Tucker stared at her for a while then asked, "Do you happen to be dating anyone at the moment?"

Penelope said, "Yes, I'm Danny's girlfriend."

Tucker looked at Danny for a minute and said, "I always thought that you and Sam would get together."

Penelope said, "He's mine leave him alone."

Danny lead them back to the institute and asked, the ghosts who had remained if they would like to become half human, Ember, Sam, and Skulker remained to be given the ability to become human, and ghost.

Danny started to work on separating the specific gene from his own blood, he finally separated it and started to make duplicates of it to distribute to the three ghosts who had been waiting for the last week. Danny Prepared the packs of the black blood and then prepared the room for the injections.

_**CHAPTER 18, outcome next chapter, will probably do up to chapter 20 unless I'm given good reason to continue.**_

_**TTFN**_


	19. authors note

computer, working not sure if fixed will work on story as best as I can


	20. Chapter 19, resting

_**Chapter 19, hard at work, let me know how you like their new looks, Skulker not described.**_

_**Phantom X**_

_**Becoming human**_

Danny prepared Sam for her transfusion; she stared at him with her feelings about him purely visible, a mix of desire and hate. She was angry with him for dating someone so soon after she was gone, he had argued with her for hours about absolutely nothing then finally Danny stopped the argument by saying, "You don't really have the same feeling for me as you used to, just date Jack. I know that you like him and he has been looking for a girlfriend for a very long time, his sister always scares them away."

Danny pushed in the needle, and said, "It will feel strange, and you will get tired, don't fall asleep. Fight the sleep and you will feel an energy build up inside you, when the energy feels too great for you to handle, hold it in for ten seconds then release it." Sam nodded and Danny walked over to the other table where Ember was waiting for him to start, Danny injected the needle and went through the explanation with her.

Danny walked through a connecting door where Tucker was building a special new suit for Skulker who had been the test subject for the transfusion and now they were building a robot that would be his human body, and when he transformed into his ghost form, which was his usual suit. Skulker had chosen to be called Hunter when he was a human, but everyone would still call him Skulker.

Tucker and Danny were just finishing making Skulker's human robot body when a light came from the other room, shortly after there was another one. Danny ran into the room and encountered Sam and Ember, Sam looked like her usual self except she was wearing white instead of black. Ember was completely different, her flaming blue hair was now gone replaced by reddish brown hair that that was perfectly straight, her eyes were a dark green, she had light freckles sprinkled over her cheeks. She was just shorter than Danny, Danny stared at her until she said in her usual voice, "Is there something on my face dipstick?"

He shook his head and walked into the other room where Tucker was installing Skulker into his new suit. Danny said, "You have to see this." Danny led Skulker into the next room and Skulker walked over to Ember/ Amber. Danny looked at Sam and said, "Let's go introduce you to Jack." She nodded and followed Danny leaving the couple to see what being human was like, Tucker was walking in the opposite direction heading to a separate lab to upgrade out dated weapons.

Danny led Sam to the sitting area, since it was Sunday everyone was either in bed or out playing in the field except for Mark and Jack who were talking about the thanks giving break which was coming up, Jack said, "I think that I'll stay here this year, my parents act weird around me and I don't want to ruin the mood."

Danny said as he and Sam approached them, "You could never ruin the mood, you carry this air that yells I am the most exciting person in the world, hear me roar,."

Jack looked back at Danny and saw a girl next to him laughing, she said, "Your right, I never noticed it before but now that you point it out it's quite obvious." Mark laughed hard.

Jack asked, "Who is this lovely young lady that you have been hiding from us Danny?"

Danny said, "This is Sam, also known as the green lady," Jack stared at her for a little while.

She blushed at his open stare, "Its rude to stare," she snapped.

He blinked and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that I cant believe that you're the green lady, the green lady is beautiful. But you, your gorgeous. He blinked at her and then looked at Danny he asked, "Are you sure that she's not yours?" Danny shook his head and the jack said to Sam, "Well then Sam, do you have any plans for thanksgiving?" "no? then would you be willing to come have thanksgiving with my family?"

She smiled and said, "Meeting the family before we have even been on a first date, you move fast, and to your question, I would enjoy that, but know this, I'm not letting you touch me until you take me on a real date."

Mark chuckled and said, "Jack you're going to have your hands full with this one, and you should schedule the first date soon, t5hanksgiving is next week, and I know how your family is."

Sam sat between them and looked at Mark and asked, "What about his family exactly."

Jack mumbled "oh, boy."

Danny laughed hard and headed out to find Penny.

Three days later Jack had taken Sam out on their first official date, after having Sam asking Mark every question about his family as she could think up, which worried Jack beyond belief. Everything seemed to settle down for a while, thanksgiving came and went in a flash, Sam had left with Jack, Mark going with them, Emma brought Brad and Ember/ Amber, and Skulker/ Hunter, went into the ghost zone for the ghost version of thanksgiving.

Their group was reduced to Danny, Penelope, Dani, and Jordan. Dani and Jordan seemed to be getting along and Penelope enjoyed her alone time with Danny. When thanksgiving ended and Christmas break started, Xavier said that since several of the students celebrated both thanksgiving and Christmas they combined the two into a long holiday, they were given a break from all he stress of school and their powers, allowed to build up strength.

Their vacation ended and they were all back in school not knowing that they would soon be through into a new adventure far beyond what they could possibly imagine.

_**CHAPTER 19, good chapter, yes or no? will continue until my newest addition ends, thanks to Inviso-Al, I am thankful for your advice it gave me an idea about how to advance this story and give Danny a new power.**_

_**TTFN**_


	21. notification

I'll work on making a squeal, to this story, hope you read it to. posted first chapter of sequel early...


End file.
